It is a common experience to use a telephone or similar device, and other such communications devices, to call a telephone operator for information assistance. In a typical information assistance call, a caller (customer) identifies to the operator the name and address, or sometimes city or area code, of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination number using a computer database, for example. The destination numbs may be provided to the customer by a computerized voice server, and the customer may be afforded the option of being connected to the destination number without the need to first terminate the information assistance call.
Even though a customer may subscribe to a telephone service provided by a particular carrier, such as AT&T Wireless Services Inc., or branding partner, such as Virgin, the information assistance service system accessed through the telephone service may be contracted by the carrier to different independent contractors. Therefore, when a subscriber to the carrier makes an information assistance call by dialing such typical access digits as “411,” “*555,” “555-1212,” “00,” “1-800-555-1212,” etc., because of the contractual relationship, the carrier routes the information assistance call to its contracted information assistance service system to handle the information request.
Independent information assistance service providers may offer different information assistance services and service features in addition to directory assistance. For example, upon request, an operator may provide a user with information on regional restaurants, movie listings, directions to various places, etc., as well as the ability to purchase goods and services. The assignee of the present application is an information assistance service system which offers, among others, personalized services and special service features that are different than or lacking from other providers. For instance, one such service feature is a StarBack® service feature described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,092, whereby a caller, after being connected to a desired party, may be connected back to the information assistance service system by pressing a “*” key on their telephone, or otherwise issuing a command (saying the word “operator”, for example). Examples of the assignee's personalized services include private directory assistance and foreign language directory assistance, which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,437 and International Publication No. WO 01/35621.
When a customer is connected to an information assistance system contracted by the customer's carrier, the customer is typically billed for information assistance services provided in the call and connection charges, through their carrier. These information assistance services include directory assistance and enhanced services, such as the aforementioned STARBACK® service. The connection charges include any applicable long distance and/or local toll charges (imposed by the carrier), any airtime charges (imposed by the carrier), and any other charges, such as paging and messaging charges, which are imposed or incurred when performing the information assistance service. Charges imposed by the information assistance service system may be billed on a per call basis, or may be billed, depending upon a variety of factors, such as the duration of the information assistance/operator time, or the event type or class of information searched.
Bills are typically compiled from event records, such as call detail records (“CDRs”), generated at a call center. For example, upon receipt of a directory assistance call, a carrier switch may generate a CDR and direct the call to the contracted information assistance service system. A servicing switch at the information assistance service system may generate a CDR upon receipt of the call from the carrier switch. Each “event” during the course of a call may cause generation of a CDR by a component of the call center involved in that event. An “event” may be any activity at the call center related to handling of the call. Examples of events include receiving an information assistance call, queuing a call while waiting for an operator to become available, connecting the call to an available operator, conducting a search of a database for directory assistance or other services, activating a voice response unit (VRU), connection to a destination number, etc. The generation of CDRs for such events is described in application Ser. No. 09/777,061, filed on Feb. 5, 2001, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is incorporated by reference, herein.
The CDR or CDRs generated during a communication contain the communication related information necessary to compute a bill for the communication, such as call duration, toll connection, information assistance service, and the type and/or class of information service provided, to the extent that charges vary depending upon the type of information service provided. CDRs are sent to a billing platform, which compiles the CDRs for each call and for calls for each customer. The billing platform may be at the carrier, information assistance service system or a third party to generate a bill.
Typical bills for direct dial telephone services identify the date, time, called phone number and duration of the call, and the geographic location of the called party. Information assistance calls, which may be included in the same bill as direct dial calls provided by the carrier, may only include the date of the information assistance call. It may also include the requested phone number. If the information assistance call is connected to the requested phone number, the date, time, phone number and geographic location of the called party, which may be an individual or business, for example, will appear on the bill, as if the call was dialed directly by the customer.
When a customer reviews a telephone bill, the customer may not recognize the called number or remember who was called on a particular date at a particular geographic location. Believing that they have been misbilled, the customer may call their carrier to request credit for the call. Often, the call was not misbilled, but much time and expense is accrued to clarify the situation. Perceptions by customers of being misbilled, even when erroneous, may also generate ill will. An improved system for handling credit inquiries and processing credit requests is described in more detail in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/160,415, filed on May 31, 2002, assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2001/0017915 A1 (the '915 application), published on Aug. 30, 2001, describes a system and method of creating a billing record including a called party's name, to facilitate review of a bill by a customer. In the '915 application, a phone number of a called party is extracted from an original event record after a call is completed, by a billing system. A database correlating phone numbers with corresponding parties' names is queried to identify the name of a party associated with the called number. A modified call record is then created including the party's name. A billing record is created from the modified call record. This process is repeated for cacti call in a billing time period to create a bill. While providing a called party's name in a bill would eliminate some erroneous requests for credit, the disclosed method is complex and may be expensive to implement.